


A Buyers Dream, a Strippers Nightmare

by JackDaSnacc



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bar, Bondage, Dream doesn't know he's fallen in love with stripper George, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Other, Pole Dancing, Prostitute, Secret Organizations, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, blowjob, drunk, mcyt - Freeform, paid sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackDaSnacc/pseuds/JackDaSnacc
Summary: Aye yo, this book has lots for sex, prostitutes, and strippers. Also, I use real pole dancing moves in case you want to look them up and see what exactly he's doing
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aye yo, this book has lots for sex, prostitutes, and strippers. Also, I use real pole dancing moves in case you want to look them up and see what exactly he's doing

George wandered down the streets of Florida with a bag of clothes and a business card. He had moved there, not to be with Dream, but to work, and not for his youtube channel. The boy found himself in front of a building full of lights and he glanced at his card again, _LGBT By The C_ , It was an LGBTQ strip club/bar that was next to the ocean so it made sense George peered around, making sure no one could witness him as he walked in, and made his way to the back room where he is welcomed with a redhead girl with hair that's cut at an angle, she had pure green eyes with maroon eyeshadow that name her eyes pop. "Hello, you must be George! I'm Rosé! Please get dressed and fill out this form, You don't have to pay the DJ since it's your first night here!" She says in a sparkling tone as she hands the short boy a form. He fills out the form,

Stripper name: Angel

Sex: Male

Sexual preference: Male

Open nights: Tuesdays, Thursdays, Sundays

Then the rest was just bio information. After the form is filled out, he hands it to the redhead and gets dressed in a leather mini skirt, fishnet tights, short high heels, a lace-fishnet bralette that fit his figure perfectly, a thong that the straps peeked out just above the skirt, and round reflective glasses so no one can identify him (And it fixed his colourblindness). Belt bracelets were placed around his wrists and a coker around his neck. He took a deep breath as he applied foundation and concealer before applying powder and then the rest of his make up. It wasn't anything big, just a subtle natural look. His nails were metallic black with a shiny topcoat. "You're up in two Angel!" Rosé says and the brit nods letting out a sigh afterwards. George had been a stripper for a while, selling his pride and virginity long ago. He needed the extra money because although he gets paid well, he doesn't get paid enough for a stable lifestyle. George looks at himself in the mirror, The lingerie brought out his figure, and he had to do this, no matter how self-conscious he was.

Angel walked up the stairs and took a deep breath, submitting a confident persona that he had rehearsed. "Our Brand new stripper, Angel!" Rosé says over the mic and George walks down the runway, taking the pole enthusiastically in his hands, pulling himself closer as he wraps his leg around the pole, gazing to the audience of people around him. At these times he felt both compelling and helpless, being able to effortlessly turn people on but at the same time, however, in exchange of his body, the price he had to pay. George pulls himself up, positioning himself into a basic hook into the star. Part of the crowd began to whistle as the brit formed into straddle v. But George notices someone in the crowd. He looks lost as if he came here because he had nothing better to do. He was blonde with green eyes, tan skin. George squints, "Dream?" he stuttered to himself but quickly goes back to reality as he positions himself in the viva. Suddenly as more people began handing money to George, Clay took an interest, glancing in the stripper's direction. You could see blush begin to dot his cheeks as he took out his wallet and reached for some money while walking towards him. The blond quickly pushes his way to the front as he hands out the money, and George grabbed it with the inside leg hang, and as he did the world seemed to go in slow-motion and George quickly realizes it's $300. The brunette tries to stay calm as he stuffs it in his bralette but it's hard as his best friend just gave him $300 unknowingly, hell he hadn't even told him he moved to Florida. He should tell Clay he moved, but what if he found out George is a part-time stripper? He couldn't take that chance. But what if Clay ordered him for a night? That'd be even worse! The blond was openly bisexual so it was surely a possibility, but George pushed the thought out of his mind as he switched into the music box, feeling more untroubled after. George continued dancing until his first shift was over. In some clubs, it's one person per song to one person per hour, but at LGBT By the C you change every half hour, and Goerge could see Clays disappointed face as George left.

George counted his money in his room when Rosé came in, "Wow! You were amazing! You're a keeper Angel! You sure made that blond fall dead over heels!" George flushed a pink, "W-what? Don't say that!" He said defensively. "Why? Do you know him or something~?" the redhead tantalised. "I-," George could say he does, but then she might try to hook them up, but Rosé was a good person. He had to talk to her before, after all, she was the owner of this club, so he trusted her. "He's my best friend..." he says shamefully, "But he doesn't know I work here and this is why I wear the glasses, so people don't recognize me!" Rosé made an o shape with her mouth, "Oh, I understand. By the way, once you're done you're serving drinks at the bar." George nods and goes back to counting what he got. Most people gave him $1-$5, a $20 if he was lucky. He had counted $385, and then he had Clays. He had $685 in tips, he assumed he had to give some to Rosé, as she was the owner so he set about $50 aside in his desk and then out to serve drinks.

Immediately as he stepped out of his dressing room there were both men and women shooting smirks at him. George had practised for this and gave kind smiles back, after all, he had been a stripper since is parent kicked him out for being gay at 18. _He never came out, they just found out he had kissed a boy because of some asshole who called his parents. And they just kicked him out like that, so he had to stay with his friend for a year. He was the one who suggested stripping. George was reluctant until the end of the month when he had to split the rent._ Sometimes he wished he never took the offer, but he needed this job. It was a good-paying job and helped him through the online college classes he had been taking.

George began passing out drinks. Sometimes he'd get touched on the thigh or ass, which was against the rules, but he always let it slide. He knew in the long run that those people who he let touch him would give him more money. It says on the sign on the door you can't touch the dancers without permission sexually unless you bought time with them or bought them for the night, and George lacked the money so he just let it happen. It made him uncomfortable but he just let it slide. The brunette sighs as he picks up a bloody mary and walks over to table 7, placing the drink down and innocently saying here "here you go, sir," but when he looks at the person he had served his face flushes a profound crimson. "Nice meeting you again~," the man with silky blond hair says with dotted red cheeks and a conceited grin said while taking a sip. "I guess we do, sir," George says confidently and smiles turning to leave before saying, "And thank you for earlier." but Clay lets out a prominent humph, "Why don't you stay for a bit and we could talk~?" he says calling the dancer back. _Note to self, alcohol makes him extra flirty_ , George says in his mind "I'm sorry, but that's not allowed. You'd have to buy hours. Here's how much each thing costs," George says handing Clay the menu who's sneer intensifies and he drinks more of his bloody mary, "I'm sorry, but I have to go serve more people," George finishes and leaves to serve someone a fire shot, but he could feel the pair of emerald eyes staring at him.

Once he finished serving the drinks he sat at the counter, ordering himself a drink, he needed it. Suddenly Rosé walks over to him with a form and a sorrowful face, handing it to them without a word. He had ordered George for half an hour. I browse through the form seeing what he ordered him for.

_1\. Blowjob_

George let out a sigh of relief. Clay could have chosen sex, he was lucky. Sure, He knew damn well he would regret every damn decision from now on because he was chosen by him, and if there's one thing he knew about Clay, it's he gets what he wanted. And he wanted George.


	2. Chapter 2

George reluctantly went to the 6th booth which was the closest one open, Clay entering soon after he was told by Rosé what room George was in. George was nervous, but he still sat crossed-legged on the expensive sofa with a seductive smirk that Clay was obviously turned on by. Clay sat down next to him, resting his hand on the brits upper thigh making him blush. Sure many men had done it before but it was different this time. This was his best friend, and he had no idea what was going on! George stood up and fixed himself between Clay's legs, giving a small smirk before going on his knees and unzipping Clay's jeans, pulling down his boxers to reveal his half-hard dick. George felt nervous. Sure he may have given many blowjobs before but he was about to give his best friend one! He pumps the blond member several times before licking it from the base to the tip, then taking Clay's head in his mouth, licking his tip while stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth. The taller males groans filled the brits ears, edging him on to suck harder. He bobbed his head up and down at a faster pace and the blond grabs a hold of George's hair, tugging on it slightly causing George to moan, sending vibrations through Clay's body. "Annngh," he groans, "J-just like that Angel!" George felt less awkward, those feelings overrun with the need to please the Floridian, and just like that he took the mans entire cock in his mouth, licking the tip every time he goes up cause him to erupt with groans and gasps. George lets Clay push his head down, tears pricking his eyes and the blond's member hit the back of his throat, though he doesn't have a gag reflex, at least not anymore. He began rubbing Clays thighs, squeezing gently feeling the positive reaction in his mouth, Clays dick twitching. George bobbed his head faster, a steady up and down motion. Clay's head goes back as his member stiffens more. George swirled his tongue around his member, the warmth filling the blond with wonderful bliss. Clay bucks his hips up slightly hitting George's throat just a little too hard but he takes it and groans, making Clay shutter. "Yeah~ You're so good," the blond moans. George pulls off for a few seconds to take a breath before taking his dick back in his mouth.He bobs his head as fast as possible, focusing on giving this man as much pleasure as possible.

"Angel~ I'm close," Clay pants as George bobs his head faster. _At least he's polite during this_ , George thought and with one final bob of his head Clay cums at the back of his throat, George swallowing it immediately. "Hah~" Clay sighs as George pops of his dick, smirking him before licking off some cum that was on his lip. "That was hot," The taller man says zipping his pants up and leaving. "Came back soon~," George says in a flirtatious voice, he said it to everyone as they left. He sat there now in the booth alone, noticing how hard he now was. With a sigh, he began jacking himself off at a soft but fast pace, and after several minutes he came into his hand and laid his head against the wall. _Boy was this a stressful night_. George washed his hands and left the room.

George went back to his booth, sitting on his phone, he had 15 minutes before be was off shift and wouldn't have to worry about Clay. until Thursday. There was a knock on the doorway and he looked up from his phone, seeing Rosé standing there, a sympathetic look on her face. "Are you okay?" She asked walking over to the brit. "I'm... bleh... I just gave my best friend a blowjob. I feel fucked," George stated laying back in his chair. "Maybe you should just tell him," Rosé proposes but George just shakes his head, "What if he thinks less of me? And what if he exposes me? I can't let that happen. Imagine the youtube headlines, 'Minecraft YouTuber GeorgeNotFound revealed to be a prostitute'!" the brit says and the redhead puts her hand on his shoulder, "Maybe if you explain why it wouldn't be that bad," She says but George pushes her away, "You don't know what it's like. Go take some orders or something," George says sending her off, Rosé just nods with a sigh, leaving the room and George with his thoughts. It finally kicked in how royally fucked he was. Clay was going to come until he confessed who he was, George knew this. He just hoped it wouldn't go past blowjobs and lap dances. The brunette just went back on his phone to distract himself, seeing what his friends were up to. An idea came to his head.

_Watch out Dream, I'm in Flordia for good now!_

He posted the tweet, immediately getting thousands of retweets and likes. He knows Clay probably won't see it until later when he's sober.

George glances back at his clock, 5 minutes until his shift is over and he's excited as fuck. He wants to go home and not have to worry about Thursday. Suddenly Rosé comes back in, a paper in her hands and George's heart drops, "T-that's not what I think it is...." the brunette says as he takes the paper from her hands. "It is," she said plainly, almost like she's pissed for me. "Can you tell him I can't!?" George asked panicking and the redhead nods, "He gave $100 extra. He wanted _you,_ " she said. "No denying the inevitable I guess" George sighs, throwing his face into the desk. "Touch up your makeup, he already went home and you live within a walking distance of here right? You should probably call an uber, I'm guessing you know where he lives?" Rosé says and Goerge nods, touching up his make up and putting on a cover. He made his way to the bathroom where he cleaned himself and inserted a buttplug as it was required for all males who were serving someone for the night so prepping was easier.

George put on his pullover and headed out the door, ready to face whatever was ahead of him. he certainly wasn't excited. But he wouldn't say he completely hated the fact he was going to fuck his best friend. He called the uber that said he would be there in 5 minutes, so he waited, browsing his phone in the darkness. He scrolled through Twitter, looking at things his friends posted and fanart from his fans. In all honestly, a lot of his fan had serious skill when it came to drawing, He came across this extremely detailed drawing of him and he liked it. He thought it would be nice the make the creator feel good knowing that their idol likes their drawings. Soon the Uber arrives and he goes in the car and gazes out the window as the driver drives to the assigned address with was about 10 minutes away. 

Soon he stood in front of Clays' house. he was going to have sex with his best friend, no denying it now. He cautiously walked up to the front door and nervously knocks on it before putting on a confident persona. "Hi, I'm Angel and I'll be serving you tonight."


End file.
